If I Can't Have You, No One Can
by Tori Michaelis
Summary: Alfred really regretted bringing Matthew with him to see that movie. Onesided!Stalker!Canada x Famous!Reader
1. Chapter 1

ιƒ ι cαη't hαvε чσu |:|Canada/Matthew Williams|:| ησ σηε cαη

"I don't want to see a movie."

Matthew complained as his brother dragged him bodily through the thick crowd of people who were glaring and shouting rude things in their direction, but Matthew supposed he would be too, if two people had just cut in front of a whole line of people who were there first to get tickets to some movie.

Alfred ignored his brother (as usual) and ordered to tickets for some movie, Matthew wasn't paying much attention, he was blushing and trying to become a human chameleon and blend in with the bright red carpet on the ground. Once Alfred had paid for the tickets, he continued to drag Matthew to the consession stand.

"Whattaya want ta eat?"

Alfred asked, and, before Matthew could even answer, Alfred was already ordering an extra large bucket of popcorn with lots of melted butter and two extra large slushies (red for Matthew, blue for Alfred). Matthew wanted to complain, but at least Alfred had the decency to pay for the tickets and the food, the least he could do is sit throught the two-and-a-half hour movie with him.

According to Alfred, the 'best seats in the house' were in the very back of the theatre, so he and Matthew climbed about thirty seven steps (Matthew was counting) until they reached the top and moved past other people until they reached the middle of the room, just under the production widow where the movie was played.

It took about ten minutes for the other seats to fill up, during which time, Alfred snacked on the popcorn and talked loudly to Matthew. Nobody was complaining, because everyone else was doing the same thing.

"You're gonna love this movie, Mattie."

Alfred said with a mouth-full, spewing bits of popcorn into Matthew's face and hair, much to his disgust and annoyance.

"This one chick, [Name] [Last Name] is in it, she's soooo freakin' hot, broski! Like, you have noooo idea!"

Matthew just blinked at him and turned to the giant screen when the lights grew dark. The previews for other movies looked promising, but the movie itself (Matthew still wasn't aware of the name) was fairly basic and boring.

The plot was about a man who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and because he bared an uncanny resembelance to the man who robbed the bank he was in. It turns out he was actually his evil twin (Matthew snorted when he found out, while the others in the theatre (including Alfred) gasped in surprise) that wants his brothers girlfriend for himself.

That was the first time Matthew saw her. She was absolutely beautiful even though she was covered in what was supposed to be dirt and sweat (to Matthew, that just made her look even more gorgeous). Her hair was medium length, it just brushed her shoulders and it was tangled and cakes with dirt and dried blood (but through the Hollywood makeup, he knew that it was a perfect shade of [h/c]).

Her eyes were [e/c] and were full of unshed tears and her skin was covered in fake bloody gashes, Matthew had the urge to stand up and punch a hole through the screen to hurt the man that hurt his precious [Name].

The movie ended about half an hour later, with the evil twin dead and [Name] in the arms of the main character the last shot was of them kissing deeply with teeth and tongue and Matthew's blood ran cold. He stayed still in his seat even when the movie was over and other people began to leave.

Alfred took one last slurp of his slushie and looked over at his brother, who was still staring at the blank screen, even the ccredits were over; the only people left in the theatre were he and Matthew.

"Mattie...?"

Alfred said slowly, waving a hand in front of his older (yes, he is older) brother's face. Matthew blinked and slowly turned his head to look at his brother, his long single hair curl bounced in front of his face.

"Yes?"

Alfred bit his lip and hesitantly continued,

"You okay?"

The corners of Matthew's lips slowly twitched and raised until he was smiling like the Joker.

"I'm better than okay."

Without any more explaination, Matthew stood up abruptly, staring pointedly at Alfred until he did the same and they finally left the movie theatre, throwing out their trash by the door and heading straight for Alfred's black Hummer.

They didn't talk much on the way back to Matthew's townhouse. Alfred was singing along with the radio, but every so often, his gaze would linger from the dotted white lines on the road to Matthew, his expression was partly unreadable. He hadn't seen Matthew this happy since Francis asked him to be his boyfriend.

He was crushed when he found Francis cheating on him, so Alfred started spending more time with him to cheer him up. He was happy that the movie worked, he dropped Matthew off in front of his townhouse and watched and waited until Matthew unlocked the door and waved merrily at his younger brother. Alfred honked the horn in response and drove off to his own apartment on the other side of town.

Matthew shut the door, locked it up and toed off his shoes. He didn't bother to turn on any lights, he walked around the house blindly, accidentally kicking his poor American Eskimo puppy, Kumajiro; He ignored the startled yelp and continued walking through-out the house until he reached the office on the second floor.

He walked straight to the computer, and turned it on, sitting down in the comfortable leather office chair, staring at the screen without blinking. When the computer booted up, Matthew wasted no time bringing up Google.

He brought his fingers to the keys and typed [Name] [Last Name] into the search engine. His eyes stayed glued on the screen, scanning every image, every fact, every interview, everything she had ever done that was on the internet, and he even came across somethings that were from when she was a little girl, before she became famous.


	2. Chapter 2

ιƒ ι cαη't hαvε чσu |:|Canada/Matthew Williams|:| ησ σηε cαη

* * *

**[Authors Note: I'm sorry for taking so long with this story! My laptop had some issues, but it's all fixed now and I'm doing my best to get caught up with stories. Thanks to **_Maximumride123 _**for following,** _SlifofinaDragon _**for favoriting and following, **_Warrior orb5_** for following, and **_KaseiKurai _**for favoriting. I'd really love some reviews, guys!]**

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, looking at his computer screen, but the sun was shining now and his eyes were slightly blood-shot and puffy. He blinked in surprise, wincing at the pain in his eyes and looked around the room for the source of noise that startled him out of his _observing._

The phone was hidden under a pile of blank paper that should've been in the printer, he followed the cord from the wall and moved the papers aside to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

He winced again at hearing his voice; it sounded as though he hadn't slept all night (which he hadn't), but thankfully, the person on the the phone didn't seem to notice.

"Good morning, Matthew."

It was Alice Kirkland, Alfred's on-again, off-again girlfriend who moved to Canada from England a few years ago. Apparently she and Alfred were on, _again_. She continued speaking without letting Matthew return the greeting, but it didn't really bother him.

"Alfred told me that he took you to the cinema last night and _that's why he didn't meet me for our date,_ so I figured the three us of could go out tonight, haves some drinks, maybe do a little dancing, what do you think?"

Matthew thought about it for a minute; he didn't want to go, honestly and truely, but before he could voice his opinion, another familiar voice rang through the cordless phone.

"Great! We'll pick you up around nine-ish, 'kay, Mattie? Laterz~"

A dial tone was all Matthew could hear. He rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. He stared longingly at the collage of photos he made from [Name]'s pictures before he reluctantly saved them and shut off the computer.

Barely a minute had passed before Matthew pulled out his cell phone, took it out of sleep mode and smiled at the background, [Name] dressed in silky lingerie from one of her photoshoots. He carried his phone with him to the bedroom where he stripped down to his boxer and climbed into bed, intending to get a few hours sleep before he went out with Alfred and Alice, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the [h/c] goddess on his smartphone.

It was around seven thirty when Matthew woke up, still clutching the cell phone in his hand tightly. He took a shower, changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark red dress shirt and some black loafers. As he brushed his teeth and attempted to tame the wild curl in his hair, he had a strange feeling, something good was going to come out of going out with his brother and his brother's girlfriend tonight, he just knew it.

* * *

"Oh for goodness' sake, Alfred,"

Alice sighed heavily.

"Did you really have to wear the ripped jeans and that disgusting T-shirt? This is a nice place, why couldn't you just dress up casually, like Matthew? How do you think I look, standing next to you wearing a designer dress?"

Matthew vaguely wondered if Alfred was going to break up with Alice again whenever she bad-mouthed his choice in clothing, but he never did. Matthew also wondered if Alfred dressed like that on purpose, because he wasn't wearing anything like that last night.

The club was right in the middle of downtown Toronto, Matthew didn't even bother to catch the name of it, written in lights outside. It was the grand opening, so it was very crowded. Once they were inside and seated at a booth in the back, Alfred immediately took Alice to buy some drinks and left Matthew sitting there to guard the seats.

He drummed his fingers against the table and waited impatiently until Alfred and Alice came back with three drinks. Alfred handed one bottle of beer to Matthew and slid into the booth after Alice, who was already chugging her gin and tonic.

Soon Alfred and Alice left again to dance and Matthew was alone. He still had yet to figure out the reason he thought going out with them was a good idea. And then she walked in, [Name] [Last Name]. She was even more beautiful in person. Her [h/c] was shiny and her [e/c] were surrounded by a little bit of black eyeliner. The dress she wore hugged her body in all the right ways, accenting her every curve, the color match her eyes and clashed nicely with her hair.

The best part about the situation was that she entered the club alone. Matthew downed a nearly full bottle of beer and leapt out of his seat, walking past everyone, including Alfred and Alice, who stared at him in curiousity, he took a deep breath before he reached her and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Ca-can I buy you a drink?"

He mentally smacked himself twice. Once, for having such a stupid and cliche opening line, and another for his voice, which sounded higher and more squeaky then it normally did. She turned around, her thin, perfectly arched eyebrows raised. She studied him for a second and then shrugged.

"Sure."

She didn't even tell him what she wanted, but he knew. She said in an interview once before that the only alcohol she drank was red wine. She didn't say anything about it, and accepted the glass of red wine he offered her.

She sat down at the bar and Matthew sat next to her. She sipped the wine drew little circles on the counter, while she tried to listen to Matthew talk to her, sometimes switching from circles to her name, like she was signing an autograph.

Usually, [Name] was a nice person, but there were some fans, like Matthew, that just didn't know when to stop talking long enough to notice that [Name] wasn't interested in what they had to say. When Matthew finally paused to draw a breath, [Name] stood up abruptly.

"Look, thanks for the drink, but I'm kind of meeting someone here."

She turned her head to check the clasp of her bag, which hung from a tiny chain around her shoulder, she seemed to miss the expression on Matthew's face entirely.

"At least let me buy you another drink."

She blinked, surprised at how much his voice changed. It was deeper now, more confident. He made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but he was smiling, he seemed like he was truly sorry for bothering her. [Name]'s cell phone rang, and she said a quick, "Sure", before she turned away to answer the call.

It never occuried to her that Matthew, who seemed so shy and friendly, would do something like spike her drink when her back was turned, after she ended her call (her friend who was supposed to meet her suddenly couldn't make it), she took the glass of wine that Matthew offered her and took a deep drink.

The glass was half-full by the time she realized that something was wrong, but before she could do anything else, she was being escourted out of the bar by a blurry blonde figure with an errant strand of curly hair and she slumped against a seat made of cool tan leather, unconcious.


	3. Chapter 3

ιƒ ι cαη't hαvε чσu |:|Canada/Matthew Williams|:| ησ σηε cαη

* * *

**[Authors Note: Only two more chapters to go! Thanks to Princess of Infinity, Kats With Shamrocks and ninjaco0kieXD for reviewing. crazy YinYang writer7, Funny Cat, maeve915, Beth500 for favoriting. Aeryn Night, Princess of Infinity, Funny Cat, myloverneko, ncalkins, Kinny-The-Hero, Kats With Shamrocks, ninjaco0kieXD for following]**

* * *

[Name] woke up with quiet moan of pain. She had a splitting headache and a dull, throbbing pain around both of her ankles. For a moment, she laid there, not really aware of where she was exactly, or what had happened the night before, when suddenly, her memories came back and hit her like a big rig slamming into a smart car.

Her [e/c] eyes opened aburptly, but she made no other sudden movements. She kept her breathing deep and even, as though she was still passed out, but she didn't hear anything around her, so she sat up slowly and examined the room.

It was very big and the ceiling was slanted all around her except for a small section right above the bed she was chained to. Her first thought was she was being locked away in an attic. There was only one window, and as far as [Name] could tell, it was still evening.

But how long had she been unconcious? An hour? A day? A week?

Maybe she was thinking too hard about this. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down enough to remember everything about the club. The sound of the music, the colorful lights, and heat of the bodies on the dancefloor, the smell of alcohol, and the boy that offered to buy her a drink.

She took the drink, and then she took another, and the last thing she remembered was the blonde hair boy half-dragging her to his car. [Name] licked her dry, slightly chapped lips, tasting the remaining alcohol and her fire-truck red lip-stick.

[Name] gingerly got out of the bed, pleased to see that the chain that bound her there were fairly long, it allowed her to explore the room, to sit in the arm chair in the corner with the bookshelf and the round table with the lamp. To see out of the window (which didn't open) and peer down at the front lawn of the house and the red Honda Civic with tan leather interior in the drive way. She could see now street sign, so she turned her back to the window and tried to walk to the door that she assumed led to the rest of the house.

That was when the chain stopped her, when she was only three feet away from the door. Now she knew that was the exit. The sound of heavy footsteps walking up a flight of stairs made her scurry back over to the bed, which she tried to hide under before she realized that it was pointless; whoever put her in the room would have put the chain around her ankle too. There was nowhere she could hide in this room where she couldn't be found.

She sat down on the bed facing the door, legs and arms both crossed, a glare on her face. The door opened slowly and revealed a familiar face, the blonde-haired boy from last night was smiling softly. He used his foot to nudge the door open further and stepped inside.

"Good morning, sleepyhead~"

He said in a cheerful voice that made [Name] flinch. She mentally slapped herself and promised not to show any signs of weakness. Her glare was in place, but the boy acted as though he didn't even notice.

"That night-gown looks beautiful on you. I was worried about the size, it was my mothers and she had wider hips, but it fits you beautifully."

[Name] looked down at the clothes she was wearing, she didn't even realize they weren't hers.

"You bastard!"

She squeaked.

"You... You undressed me?!"

"I had too, darling. I couldn't let you sleep in that tight leather dress, it would've been so uncomfortable."

He set the tray down on the bedside table; there was a plate of pancakes, along with some butter and maple syrup, a glass of orange juice, a glass of milk, a vase with a single red rose, some scrambled eggs with bacon, sausage, and a triangular piece of unbuttered toast.

"I know you like pancakes, so eat up, dear."

He turned around, ready to leave when [Name] called out for him and he turned slowly, still smiling.

"Wh-why are you doing this? Wh-who are you? Wh-where am I?"

He blinked, as though he was genuinly surprised by the questions.

"I'm Matthew, darling. You know, you're boyfriend, we've been together since Senior year. You're home now, don't worry, I'll never let you out of my sight again. I promise."

[Name] watched helplessly as he shut the door and walked down a flight of stairs before the tears that were building up in her eyes finally fell freely. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, with her knees against her chest and her face buried in her hands.

It must have been a while, because Matthew came back with a new tray in his hands, this time bearing a grilled cheese sandwich with the crust cut off and a bowl of thick tomato soup and goldfish crackers.

"Awe, you didn't eat your breakfast. I thought you'd be very hungry after sleeping for two days."

Matthew took the now cold breakfast tray and put the lunch tray down on the bedside table. He balanced it on one hand while the other brushed a lock of [h/c] hair behind [Name]'s ear. She flinched again, but he just smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

This time, do to the sharp pain in her stomach, [Name] ate the food on the tray, starting with the grilled cheese, dipping it into the soup and not even chewing before she swallowed. When she finished, gathering the left-over goldfish crackers in her hands, she left the tray on the table and sat in a corner, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Her eyes stung from the crying and from the crusty mascara covering her eyelashes. She was still hungry, despite the fact that she devoured her lunch in five minutes. She rested her head against the wall, wrapped her arms around her legs and closed her eyes, trying to pretend that this was all just a bad dream...


	4. Chapter 4

ιƒ ι cαη't hαvε чσu |:|Canada/Matthew Williams|:| ησ σηε cαη

* * *

**[Authors Note: Thanks to ncalkins for reviewing, lancecorpo raldororo for favoriting and following and SugarCoatTheTruth for following! There is only one chapter left now~]**

* * *

"Since you're being so good, I decided to let you sleep in my room tonight."

[Name] shot Matthew a look, a cross between disgusted, quizzical and hopeful. It had been almost two weeks since Matthew drugged and kidnapped [Name] from the club. She was laying down on the bed in the attic, until Matthew came up the stairs and announced her little reward for her good behavior.

[Name] didn't consider it good behavior; she mostly stayed quiet and huddled in the corner, but she wasn't about to correct Matthew when he said that she was allowed to visit another area of the house.

"R-really?"

[Name] asked, wincing at the sound of her own voice. It was dry and hoarse from a lack of talking. Matthew handed her a glass of water, which she drank from gratefully.

"Really, really."

He smiled at her in a loving sort of way and brushed some of the tangled [h/c] locks behind [Name]'s ear and kissed her forehead; he didn't seem to notice the way [Name] flinched back, twice, when his skin came in contact with hers. [Name] watched Matthew's hands disappear from her face, down to her ankles, which were still shackled to the bed.

He unshackled her right ankle first, [Name] recoiled at the sight of it. She knew it was bad before, because after the first week, she wasn't able to walk without expieriencing pain, the

skin was rubbed raw and bleeding, the dirt that covered her entire body didn't help either...

Her left ankle was about the same, she hadn't tried walking since she first discovered it was painful, and she didn't plan on starting now. Matthew dropped the shackles to the floor and picked [Name] up like she was a princess and carried her down the set of stairs that led to the attic.

She kept her eyes open and looked around the house as Matthew walked. There was a lot of nice, modern furniture mostly everything was either black or white or red. Matthew never showed her anything on the first floor, [Name] thought that he thought she might try and escape if she knew where the front door was.

The last place he showed her was his bedroom. There wasn't anything special about it. There was a large king-sized bed with heavy red blankets, two bedside tables, an armoire, a flat-screen televison set mounted to the wall, a small bookshelf, and a winged armchair.

"Through that door is the closet, I already went out and bought some more clothes for you, and through the other door is the en suite. I have to go and make dinner, but you can do whatever you'd like. I'll be back soon."

Matthew kissed her cheek, and left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. For a few minutes, [Name] didn't move from her spot. She considered trying to pick the lock, but decided against it. For now, a nice hot bath sounded very welcoming.

The bathroom was just as nice as the bedroom, with double sinks, a stone shower and a Japanese soaking tub. [Name] made sure to lock the door before she ran the water for her bath and searched around the room for some towels and soaps.

* * *

Matthew hummed a little tune to himself as he scurried to the kitchen to check on the roasted chicken he was going to serve for dinner tonight. Alfred invited himself and Alice over for dinner, and, being the kind-hearted brother that he was, there was no way that Mathew could refuse.

Seeing that the chicken was cooking nicely, he started on the red roasted potatoes. It was five o'clock now, and Alfred and Alice would be over at around six thirty, Matthew needed to hurry and finish dinner so he could give some to [Name] before they arrived.

He really wished he could allow [Name] to eat with them, but he was a little bit scared of the reaction Alfred and Alice would have towards his girlfriend, it was just easier to keep her locked away, out of the sight of any other man.

She was Matthew's girlfriend and no one elses.

* * *

[Name] felt like a new person, the water in the bathtub was full of dirty water and her skin was pink from scrubbing too hard. Her hair was clean and still slightly damp, but she managed to get all the knots and tangles out. She searched the bedroom again, trying to open the windows and even trying to pick the lock on the door.

She couldn't do either. The only thing positive about being moved to this room, was that she now knew they were on Maple street, but she didn't know what town they were in, or if they were even in Canada anymore.

The sound of the lock clicking made [Name] dive into the winged arm chair and grab a book, opening to a random paje to make it seem like she was reading. Matthew came in; he was smiling and holding the familiar tray with [Name]'s dinner on it.

"I hope you're hungry~"

He said in a sing-song voice, shutting the door with his foot. He looked at her and then frowned.

"What're you doing, dear?"

"I-I'm reading..."

[Name] responded a little nervously. Her palms were sweaty and shaking, her heart beating a mile a minute, she knew right away that Matthew didn't belive her, she knew more when he pointed out that the book in her hands was upside down.

"I-I was trying to ch-challenge myself..."

"Really."

It wasn't a question. He put down the tray of food and walked over to where [Name] was sitting. She flinched when he came close enough to touch her, but when he reached out, he took the curtain in his hands and felt the velvet material.

"You were trying to leave me."

His eyes were slowly darkening from their soft amethest to a dark violet, nearly turning black. He ignored [Name]'s stuttered little "N-no n-no I wa-wasn't, I s-swear...!" and closed the curtains.

"I love you, [Name]. I know you love me too, why would you want to leave?"

Much to her surprise, there were tears building up in Matthew's eyes. [Name]'s eyes were also full on unshed tears, but unlike Matthew, her tears were of fear, not of sadness. He used his hand to brush his semi-long blonde hair out of his face, minus the errant curl.

"When you're with me, no one can every hurt you. No one will ever bother you. You're safe with me. Why don't you understand that?"

[Name] couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She was all but sobbing now, and Matthew just stared at her. She hid her face in her hands and whenever she spoke it was muffled. Matthew hated it when girls cried, and because it didn't seem like she was going to stop any time soon, he just left the room, but not before hearing three of [Name]'s words so clearly they were practically burned into his memory.

"I hate you."

And Matthew snapped.

* * *

**[Authors Note: I was originally going to add more details when Mattie snapped at [Name], but I know if I do, I'll go really deep in the details, and I don't want to be banned or anything like that, so you can just use your imaginations! Sorry :p]**


	5. Chapter 5

ιƒ ι cαη't hαvε чσu |:|Canada/Matthew Williams|:| ησ σηε cαη

Matthew left the room almost half an hour later, cradling his bruised fist to his chest, sparing one last glance at the broken and bleeding girl who lay unconcious on his bedroom floor. He mumbled to himself as he locked the bedroom door,

"I didn't want you hurt you, you know..."

But [Name] couldn't hear him.

He walked past Kumajiro, who yipped in response, swatting at Matthew's leg when he brushed against his tail, but Matthew continued walking, down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he washed the blood off his hands and taking the chicken and the roasted potatoes out of the oven.

He set the table for three and made a plate for [Name], which he immediately brought upstairs. She was still in the same position when he unlocked and opened the door, but Matthew didn't seem to notice, he set the tray on the dresser, picked her up from the floor and laid her on the bed before he searched through the closet for a clean shirt to wear.

The sound of the door bell alerted him that Alfred and Alice were here. He left the room in a hurry, buttoning his shirt as he ran down the stairs and saw Alice fussily checking the clasp of her purse in the windows of the door.

"What's up, brosef?"

Alfred shouted cheerfully, causing half the street to turn and look in their direction. Alfred nudged his way past Matthew and immediately turned to go into the living room. Alice rolled her eyes and stepped inside the house when Matthew moved aside.

"It was very kind of you to invite us to dinner, Matthew."

She smiled and shook the tumberware container that Matthew didn't notice until now.

"Alfred said that you said not to bring anything, but I couldn't do that, so I made some scones!"

Matthew tried to stop his gag reflex, and took the tubberware container from Alice with trembling hands. She asked if he wanted any help with dinner, but Matthew said no, he said that dinner was ready and that Alice should go and get Alfred.

While she did that, Matthew brought the scones into the kitchen, opened the container, his eyes watering at the smell, and proceeded to overturn the contained and watch as the scones fell to the tiled floor, making surprising (and yet, not so surprising) thuds when they hit the floor.

"Oops!"

He called out, trying to make his voice upset.

"I dropped them!"

Alice and Alfred joined him in the kitchen.

"Five second rule, dude."

Alfred said, but when he saw the scones on the floor, he quickly said that five seconds were up and Alice pouted when he and Matthew picked up all the scones so Kumajiro couldn't eat them, and threw them out. Kumajiro yipped and quickly went off up the stairs.

Dinner was mostly silent; Alfred provided most of the conversation, while Alice and Matthew chimed in here and there. After they finished eating, Matthew went back to the kitchen to get the cake he baked earlier, while Alfred mentioned something about the bathroom.

Alfred went up the stairs to the bathroom, and did his business. On his way back downstairs, he noticed Kumajiro scratching at Matthew's bedroom door. He wasn't exact;y sure if the dog was allowed in Matthew's room, but he let him on the couch, so Alfred thought this wans't any different. He opened the door and the dog ran in, jumping up on the bed before jumping on the counter to devore a plate of chicken and roasted potatoes.

That was the first thing Alfred noticed; the second was the bloody girl on the bed. He covered his mouth to keep from swearing and immediately shut the door behind him. He carefully stretched out his hand and touched the girls bare shoulder.

Uhh, lady?"

She whimpered when Alfred rolled her over and brushed her hair put of her eyes. Her lip was split, as was her forehead and she was covered in bruises, scratches and blood. He recognized her after observing for a few minutes.

This was [Name] [Last Name], she was supposed to be missing, why would she be in Matthew's house? And then it all clicked into Alfred's head. He remembered seeing her at the club when he and Alice took Matthew out, he knew Matthew liked her, but he never thought he'd do something this drastic. Alfred licked his lips nervously and glanced at the door again before he turned his attention back to [Name].

"Umm, [Name]? [Name], can you hear me?"

He sighed in relief when her lifeless [e/c] eyes opened and stared up at him groggily.

"My name's Alfred. My girlfriend is downstairs with Mattie, she'll keep him occupied, but we need to get you out of here. Nod your head if you believe me."

She didn't nod her head, but after whatever she had been through, Alfred wasn't surprised. He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and called 911 and explained the situation, after he was finished talking with them, he sent a text to Alice telling her what was happening and telling her to keep Matthew occupied before the police and paramedics showed up.

Alfred stayed in the room with [Name] for almost ten minutes before he could hear the sirens from the police cars and the ambulence.

"They're here, [Name]. You're safe now. Nod your head if you believe me."

This time, she did nod.

"I'm gonna lift you up and take you downstairs now, okay?"

She didn't respond, but she didn't struggle when Alfred lifted her up like she was a Pricness and carried her out of the bedroom, whistling for Kumajiro to follow him. Alfred made it down the stairs and into the living room, where he put [Name] on a couch.

Matthew came in a few seconds later, with Alice tugging on his arm, trying to force him back into the kitchen. He stared at them for a minute, unable to produce words.

Alfred glared at him and told Alice to get away from Matthew. She sat down on the couch next to [Name] and began to gently wipe away the blood on her split forehead. Alfred stood in front of both girls protectively, glaring at his brother.

"What are you doing?"

Matthew asked, looking completely bewildered.

"No. What're _you_ doing? I can't believe you kidnapped her, Mattie!"

Matthe chuckled like he was finally let in on a very amusing inside joke.

"No, no, I didn't kidnap her. She left me, I was just bringing her back where she belongs."

"She doesn't belong with you, you creeper!"

Alfred shouted.

"[Name] is her own person, she has her own mind, do you honestly think she likes being here with you? You, who kidnapped her and did God knows what else!"

"The police are coming, Matthew."

Alice said calmly, though she looked anything but calm.

"You're going to go to prison for a long time."

Matthew froze.

"I.. I..."

His eyes locked onto [Name]'s, she flinched and looked away, hiding her face in Alice's shoulder.

"I love you. One day, you'll learn to love me to, but until then, _if I can't have you, no one can._"

[Name] and Alice both let out shrill screams when Matthew pulled a switch blade from his belt, but he didn't even have time to step forward, when Alfred football tackled him and knocked him into a cabinet full of priceless works of art, statues and paintings.

Alfred got a cut on the cheek, Matthew got a back full of glass. Then the police kicked down the door and pointed their guns at both Alfred and Matthew, while to female paramedics escorted [Name] and Alice out of the house.

While they were getting looked at, Alfred was escourted out of the house by a police officer and he joined them at the ambulence. He was hugged and kissed by Alice, and, when she finally released him, [Name] hugged him as well.

"Thank you..."

She mumbled into his chest.

"Don't you worry, [Name]. We'll never let anything like that happen to you."

Alice nodded in agreement. Alfred climbed into the back of the ambulence with [Name] and Alice and they set off to the hospital, while the police dragged a hand-cuffed Matthew out of the house, screaming and thrashing and Kumajiro sat in the doorway, yipping in response.


End file.
